There are widely used electric toothbrushes of several types including: a linear motion type having a conversion means for converting the rotational motion of a motor into the reciprocating linear motion of a brush part; an inverse motion type having a conversion means for converting the rotational motion of a motor into the reciprocating inverse motion of a brush part; a weight vibration type that rotates a weight by a motor to vibrate a brush part; and a linear vibration type that causes a brush part to reciprocate and vibrate by a linear actuator.
There are widely used power switches for electric toothbrush including a mechanical power switch with a push button-type or slide-type electric contact (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
There has been proposed an electric toothbrush including an acceleration sensor such that the brushing position is estimated according to a signal from the acceleration sensor and the vibration mode is switched (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).